There are various types of trim, molding, and other vehicular accessories that may serve decorative and/or protective purposes. These may include, but are not limited to, side body moldings, lower body moldings, door moldings, window moldings, footrest moldings, grilles, and the like. The assembly of these parts often involves multiple components, including, but not limited to, a base component of the vehicle, and a substrate of the vehicular accessory. For example, a window molding may include the assembly of a frame of the window, a sheet of glass, a substrate that attaches to the frame, thereby encasing the glass window, and ultimately the molding, which attaches to the substrate via adhesives and some form of pressure-sensitive (PSA) tape. The substrate is typically attached to the base component also via adhesives and PSA tape and/or holding fixtures. In addition, the base component may have openings, and the substrate may have corresponding posts that fit into those openings, to help properly position the components during assembly. The openings and posts generally do not serve any other function.